


镜

by AgustRoh



Category: kookv - Fandom, 正泰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgustRoh/pseuds/AgustRoh
Summary: #正泰#现实向（梗来自于当时同住一个房间）#R18#OOC属于我甜蜜属于他们#镜前play#18年发于微博后删除
Kudos: 9





	镜

镜子是个好东西。

博古通今纵览各国小黄文小黄片的金泰亨同学自然知道镜子向来是各种情趣play里的好道具，所以他毫不迟疑地选择了这面镜子正对着床的房间。  
理由打得冠冕堂皇，希望第二天早上一睁眼就能看到自己这一张帅气无边的脸。  
田柾国听着也好笑，干脆也随他去了。

入住当晚金泰亨就蹲镜子面前研究起来了。  
镜子挺大，他透过镜子看着在床头柜上置放东西的田柾国的背影，再略一思考了一下过会儿可能会发生的事情，只觉得好像气血上涌耳朵发烫，阿弥陀佛罪过罪过。  
田柾国一转身看着金泰亨蹲在镜子面前，食指戳啊戳的，便也走了过去，食指也顶着镜面，发现手指离倒影也还是有些距离的，便笑道：“你紧张什么，他们没那么大胆弄偷窥镜的。”

……喔噢，偷窥镜啊，那更刺激了啊。  
金泰亨甩了甩脑袋把满脑子的黄色废料甩了出去，觉得自己要去洗个澡冷静一下，从包中抓起衣服就直奔卫生间，身后跟着个田柾国，在他关上门之前眼疾手快地挤了进来，眨着水汪汪的兔子眼：“今天怎么啦，好像一直在想事情？”

一直在想着怎么和你说在镜子前来一发。  
这话哪儿说得出口啊。  
金大演技派没什么反应地揉了一把田柾国的屁股，在心里感慨着好手感的时候多拍了两下，道：“没啥事，出去吧，哥要洗澡。”  
田柾国于是挥了挥不知什么时候抽出的纸巾，拉长了声音：“那~人家在床上等哥哥~”  
……啧居然还叫的是欧巴。

年轻人血气方刚。  
禁欲禁得都有点久，也不知道是谁更主动些，反正就这么缠乎了起来，从洗手间的门口到床上，悉悉索索地就脱了衣服，然后被抱着上了床。  
金泰亨对于床事的要求从来不高，最大的要求就是田柾国一定要脱了上衣。  
这种要求大概是在回归之后达到了顶峰，原因他也说不太清楚，大概是帮可爱的粉丝们确定一下黄金忙内的腹肌是否安康？

金泰亨有些迷迷糊糊地胡思乱想着，拍了拍田柾国的背示意他不要磨磨蹭蹭做前戏了。  
“你今天怎么这么心急？”田柾国挑了挑眉。  
“哎柾国儿，我们要不对着镜子来一发？”金泰亨眨巴眨巴眼，最后还是说了出来。  
噫其实还是有一些小期待呢。  
刚在一起的时候雄心壮志说要做遍三百六十五个姿势一天不带重样的，奈何体力不太够最后悻悻然放弃。

田柾国乐了，他最后轻咬了下金泰亨的耳朵，和他调换了下位置：“我说你今天一直在想些什么呢，感情都在思考这些玩意儿。”  
金泰亨哼哼唧唧地坐在了他怀里，刚想嘴硬说这不是为了你的性福着想，就被田柾国掐着腰微微抬高长驱直入，调笑的话差点变成一句粗口，最后还是憋了回去，深吸一口气适应着。

“哥不看下镜子吗？”田柾国也没再动作，只是在金泰亨抬起眼来的时候将他的睡衣上摆掀了起来。  
……哦草，太刺激了。  
金泰亨几乎是立马就遮住了眼睛。  
黄文是黄文，再香艳的词句都没有眼见来得冲击大。

田柾国看得更乐，他一边逗弄着金泰亨一边道：“哥不是要看的吗？闭着眼睛怎么能看得到呢？”他没费多大力气就把对方的手给扒了下来，两只手一起钳在了背后，金泰亨微微挣扎了一下便也就作罢，察觉到田柾国的右手覆上了自己的腰，忽然有了一丝不详的预感。  
“我要开始动了哦，哥真的不睁开眼睛看一下吗？”

即便是有了“好心”的预告，这撞击来得太过猛烈且深入，金泰亨下意识睁开了眼睛，入眼的便是极为不堪的画面。  
面带潮红的他自己双手被钳在了身后，双腿大开看上去像是任人宰割的羔羊。睡衣完全遮不住已经耸立的下身，更别提遮住那次次紧密撞击到似乎要融为一体的交合处。  
太羞耻了。  
偏偏身后的人还起了更多逗弄的心思，轻轻咬了咬他的耳垂，在他耳侧轻声道：“别咬我咬得这么紧啊，泰亨儿。”

得了，这个时候又不叫哥了。

金泰亨连翻白眼的力气都没有，好歹还记着不能太大声免得吵到隔壁屋的哥哥们，吐出来的字都是有气无力的，微微拖长了语调，死活憋着不转化成一声又一声的娇吟：“你松手，我，我不遮眼睛……唔嗯，我手麻了。”  
田柾国乖乖地松了手，还不等金泰亨活动一下手臂，他那左手就跟无处安放似的握住了自己的分身，金泰亨差点一声惊呼，最后又败在了他的动作中。  
“哥你看镜子呀。”

看个屁。  
他这么想着却又还是顺从内心地看向了镜子。  
……哦天哪，这画面更加糟糕了。

前后都被侍弄得太过舒服，再加上面对镜子这种太过羞耻的现场直播，于是金泰亨没过多久就泄了出来，头脑一片发懵的时候却察觉到田柾国将自己抱了起来。  
这种骤然腾空的滋味有些吓人，他整个人都有些颤抖，具体表现在他将唯一与人相连的那一处夹得更紧。田柾国倒吸一口气，然后下了床。

……操，这家伙从哪儿学来的这个姿势！

金泰亨有些委屈地跪坐在镜子前，坐在田柾国的腿上，两腿更加逼不得已地张开却又无法并拢，上半身被田柾国的上身紧紧贴着，欺压在镜子上，手臂贴着镜子，脸也是贴着镜子的。  
他只觉得身后似乎就这么被那粗长的炽热挤开，操弄到了最顶头又撤回，每一次撞击似乎都能够撞击到了心脏，连脚背都绷直，身后是男人的体温，身前是冰冷的镜子。  
要人命了。  
他恍惚地想着。

腿似乎因为过度的快感要抽筋了，生殖器的顶端磨蹭着冰冷的镜面……  
等等，镜面……  
金泰亨下意识微微抬头看向镜子，一瞬间更加面红耳赤将田柾国绞得更紧。

太色情了。  
田柾国正舔咬着他的颈窝，微微低垂着眼，隐隐可见着粉嫩的舌尖。他的一只手环着自己的腰，大概是为了固定他，而另一只手就肆意得多了，不知何时解开了睡衣的所有扣子，此刻正在揉捏着他的乳尖。  
视线再往下移，便是微微颤动着的分身，以及一次次露出又被吞进的巨大。

这种极度的羞耻感与快感，本应是如同水火一般两不相容，可偏偏这次融合得非常好，半冷半热地拥抱着他，就像是躺在炽热的沙滩与冰冷的海水交界处，一点一点地被搬上欲望的高潮。

而田柾国这时候抬起了头，注视着镜子，暗了暗眼神。  
金泰亨正盯着镜子里的自己愣神，似乎察觉到了他的视线，微微地，昂了昂下巴。  
像是家道败落却依然倨傲的小少爷，眼神中带着些不知事的迷茫，更多的却是对诸事的漠不关心。  
这种眼神他经常在舞台上看到，尤其是血汗泪的表演的时候，往往总能撩拨得人心痒痒的。

但田柾国现在应对经验丰富了，一看金泰亨这表情就知道了。  
被操懵了。

金泰亨头脑的确是一片空白，他又隐隐地觉着不该是这样的——他不该被抵在镜前，或者是不该盯着镜子看自己是怎么被操弄的，可又偏偏忍不住去看着，因为这种羞耻感反而带来了更多的期待与折磨。  
他希望田柾国的生殖器能够钉在自己后穴的最深处，满满当当地填着它，来阻止自己身体的瘙痒。可他又觉得这每一次太过深入的碰撞让他整个人都无法呼吸，小腿似乎真的要抽筋了，他听见田柾国在一声一声地唤着自己的名字，恍惚地想着这家伙怎么又不叫哥，全身上下都像要痉挛。

对了，他想说些什么的。

“停，停下吧……我不行了……我不行了……”  
不，不是这样，还要更多，想要更加的大力，更加紧密的接触……  
可身体已经吃不消了……

“真的不行了吗？明明还很想要的吧？”田柾国咬了咬他的脖颈，“哥看看镜子里的自己，真的不要吗？”

真的不要吗。  
金泰亨在迷蒙的水雾中看着镜子里的自己。  
他原来是哭了的，是因为这极度的、几乎是从脚尖钻进脑海里的欢愉吗？  
即便是泪眼朦胧中他还是看得见的，面前的这个人，镜中的这个自己……他的脸，他的全身似乎都是潮红的，他在颤抖着，他在哭泣着。

即便如此他还是说着不要，最后好像什么话都不经脑子蹦了出来，称呼变化来变化去，从“柾国儿”到含糊不清的“囧菇”，再到软着声的“哥”，再到最后两处同时高潮时出口的“老公”。  
大概最后一个称呼对田柾国的吸引力比较大，他低骂了一句骤然加快了速度。

像是骤然急促的雷暴雨，大颗大颗的雨滴噼里啪啦地砸到了地面。  
又或者是因为他还在高潮所以身体格外敏感，又或者是因为田柾国骤然加大了力气与撞击的深度，等田柾国也发泄出来的时候金泰亨已经浑身在颤抖，头脑是真的完全空白，被抱着清洗完才逐渐回过了神。

田柾国还是精神奕奕，将他家哥哥抱着放在了床上，轻吻了一下他的额头。  
“原来哥这么喜欢镜子的吗？”  
“那回宿舍后我们可以在洗手间试一下。”

试你大爷。

End.


End file.
